¡Guarda que se mueve!
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: Mirando los Juegos Olímpicos, Buenos Aires nota una pequeña cosa que usara para fastidiar a Arthur durante un rato.


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia es de Hidekaz Himaruya ¡Ya te estábamos esperando! Y los Juegos Olímpicos tampoco son mios... Uhhh T.T** _

* * *

Buenos Aires estaba que se moría del aburrimiento, desde que Delpo había ganado la medalla de Bronce nada había cambiado para su equipo olímpico. Más decepcionada no se podía sentir, ¡ella los entrenó personalmente! Pero bue, a pesar de todo estaba orgullosa de sus representantes, después de todo, Martín estaba con ellos, ¿no? ¡Nada podía salir mal! ¿no?

_ Argentina... Hijo de puta... Dijiste que me ibas a llamar y no me llamas... Estoy muy solita..._ la rubia miro a su alrededor, sin la presencia de su hermano; sentía su sala de estar vacía y sin vida. Suspiro y volvio a concentrar su atención al televisor. Miro la pantalla con aburrimiento, se puso sus grandes auriculares para escuchar música hasta quedarse sorda; hasta que vio algo en la pantalla que la sobresalto:

_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?_ se acerco al televisor y toqueteo la pantalla_ ¡Que divertido! ¡Ya me daban ganas de joder a alguien!_ salio corriendo de la sala de estar para ir a buscar su computadora portatil.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, representante del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, sentía que iba a estallar. La alegría de la gente y las riquezas que le estaban trayendo las Olimpiadas lo hacían sentir muy bien... Como más joven... Como en su época de pirata, por la Reina, que bellos tiempos eran esos...

_God save our gracious Queen_

_Long live our noble Queen,_

_God save the Queen... _

_ ¿Quién será?_ el rubio saco su celular del bolsillo_ ¿Buenos Aires?_ ¿Por qué carajo lo estaba llamando la hermana del bastardo argentino? El varias veces trató de entablar conversación con ella desde aquel mes que habían convivido juntos (cofcoflasecuestrocofcof) pero su fastidioso hermano, los demás latinos e incluso España lo alejaban de ella. Suspiro, el era un caballero inglés y debía tener modales..._ _Hi...__

__ Hello United Kingdom!_ _lo saludo la porteña felizmente_ _How are you?_ _

__ Okay, thanks for asking__ el británico cada día se sorprendía más por el excelente acento inglés de la chica... De seguro lo había aprendido de el_ _How are you?_ _

_ _I'm very happy. I saw something very funny in your Olympic Stadium_ _la chica rio felizmente

_ _What?_ _pregunto extrañado. El Estadio Olímpico no era muy usado, solo para football y atletismo, ¿qué pudo haber visto la chica?_

_ Yo que vos tengo cuidado, se puede caer_ le contesto ella en español_ ¡Guarda que se mueve!

_ ¿Qué se puede caer?_ Ok, ya se estaba asustando_ ¿De que me estas hablando?_

_ Vos anda a mirar tu super antorcha gigante y después hablamos, ¿ok?. Si no entendes que te quiero decir, mira vídeos donde muestren el estadio. Ahí me vas a entender_

_ Oye, espera, ¿de que...?_

_ ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar, mandale saludos a Beckham!_

* * *

_ ¡Ya mismo lo arreglan!_

_ _Yes, sir!_ _

_ ¡Y quiero que se fijen de que todas las demás esten firmes!_

_ _Yes, sir!_ _

El staff de las Olimpiadas corria de un lado al otro, supervisados por un enfadado Arthur, que usaba un casco de obrero amarillo. Detras de el, los otros tres países que componen el Reino Unido lo observan... Pensando en que habían hecho mal para que el chico les quedara así.

_ Qué exageración_ murmuro Irlanda del Norte

_ Sabes que el queria que todo fuera perfecto_

_ Pero bueno, solo es una antorcha que se mueve entre medio millón de antorchas_

_ Yo le dije lo mismo, pero parece que alguien se dio cuenta_

Escocia fumaba un habano mientras se rascaba su cabellera pelirroja, inhalo el humo profundamente (disfrutando del humo dentro de sus pulmones) y lo exhalo en el rostro de sus hermanos menores.

_ Callense, ustedes no saben quien fue el que lo llamo, así que no digan nada_

_ ¿Quien carajos fue?_ le pregunto Irlanda con los ojos llorosos

_ Su primera noviecita_ respondio el, gozando de la desesperación de su hermano menor. Hablaría con Argentina y le pediria que trajera a la chica para la final de los Juegos... Solo para ver como Arthur hacía el ridiculo.

* * *

_No me gusto como quedo, pero espero que les guste..._

_No voy a actualizar mi fic de la Friki por un tiempito porque reprobé un examen para el que me prepare hasta el cansancio y estoy muy deprimida. Ese es un fic muy alegre y no quiero nublarlo con mi mala vibra._

_Esto esta basado en la realidad, mientras veia las Olimpiadas con mi hermano, vimos que se movia una de las antorchas en el Estadio Olimpico xDDD_

_P.D: Me da gracia como los ingleses pronuncian nombres hispanicos como Juan Del Potro (héroe argentino) o Luciana Aymar. Además note que los que provienen de países de Latinoamerica hablan un excelente inglés... ¡Con acento y todo!_

_Otra P.D: La voz de Noruega en inglés es re sexy! (baba...) Lastima que cambien los dialogos, pero hace que el NorIce sea más... KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! *.* Les recomiendo que miren el Extra en inglés y lo comprueben._

_Gracias por leer! _


End file.
